


Let's Inseminate Patchouli!

by PastaBucket



Series: Let's Shamelessly Touhou! [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Emotionless, F/M, Insemination, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Patchouli is best waifu.





	Let's Inseminate Patchouli!

If Patchouli pays any attention to you sneaking up behind her, raising her dress and pulling down her bloomers, she doesn't show it. It's only when you slide in between her bald pussy lips, that she mumbles "Keep it down, will you?" while turning the page.

Your first movements are gentle, as not to disturb her reading, but after Patchouli says a mystic incantation, her sickly frame suddenly grows surprisingly sturdy, as if transformed into a bookcase, and no matter how hard you pound her lower half after that, her upper half is still and undisturbed.

"The insemination of a fertile womb begins with the penis repeatedly pushing into the vaginal canal.", Patchouli recites in an unbothered tone. "Upon ejaculation, the semen finds its way to the egg."

Patchouli seems completely engrossed in whatever book she's reading, and her lubricated canal shows no sign of engagement beyond passively allowing the mating to happen.

"The rats sure are noisy today.", she comments at your shameless grunts.

Before long you ultimately arrrive at your climax.

"With so much semen settling into my secret chamber, something will surely begin to grow there. As it flows, let's look up the effects that a uteral environment such as mine has on a resulting offspring. It says here 'Many studies have shown that arsenic can cross through the placenta leading to fetal exposure. There is epidemiologic evidence that exposure to elevated levels of arsenic in drinking water is related to higher rates of spontaneous abortion and neonatal death.'.", she reads to herself. "Low birth weight is also a result. 'The effect of arsenic on birth weight appears to be mediated mainly through decreasing gestational age and to a lesser extent by lower maternal weight gain during pregnancy.'"

As you continue to fill her with every drop you can muster, she reads on: "'The mercury measured in newborns represents exposure to the fetus that occurred near the time of birth. Mercury can damage many parts of your body, including your lungs, kidneys and nervous system (that includes the brain, spinal cord and nerves). It also can cause hearing and vision problems.'"

As you finally withdraw from her, she mumbles to you: "I hope that lesson was as informative for you as it was for me."


End file.
